


The Devil Made Me

by phantisma



Series: Angels and Demons [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so Dean de-virginized an Angel and was punished with wings.  Sammy found out...then there was sex and Sammy getting possessive...then Sam gets horns and a tail in...Now...Sam and Dean try to cope with the situation.  They aren't very successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me

Dean can’t stop touching it. That’s bad enough. Sam’s head hurts, the skin pulled tight all around the fucking horns that had erupted out of his head. He is spent, physically unable to move, laying where he’d fallen on the ugly carpet of the motel room, legs spread, thighs and belly covered in come.

His cock is still hard…red and swollen to an impossible degree, curled up against his stomach as if protecting itself while still begging for more. Dean’s curled up beside him, the tail in his hand, stroking it idly, watching the end flick back and forth over Dean’s thigh.

“Stop.” Sam begs hoarsely, his voice shot to hell after two hours of fucking and coming and screaming. He’s lost count of how many times he’s come, but he knows he hurts, muscles strained and pulled…and still…”Please, Dean…stop.”

“Can’t.” Dean whispers, his hands sliding along the tender flesh that seems directly tied to Sam’s cock. It slithers over sweaty skin and rubs along Dean’s red, swollen lips and Sam has to close his eyes, has to not look…because it’s obscene…and so fucking hot that if he had anything left in him he would come on the spot.

Dean moans and then Sam feels his tongue, feels the heat of his mouth envelope the tapered tip of the damn thing, feels it in the pit of his stomach. “God…please…Dean…”

He tries to roll away, feels the tail pop out of Dean’s mouth. He gets a few feet between them and tries to sit up. “You…you stay.” Sam’s gasping for air, his words squeezing out slowly. “I’m gonna shower…we need to…we need to stop.”

Dean’s nodding. “Yeah,…stop. This is…”

“Gonna kill me.” Sam inches away slowly…crawling…fucking _crawling_ until he feels the cold tile of the bathroom floor. It takes him a long couple of minutes to manage closing the door…but once it’s closed he feels a little better. The closer he is to Dean the worse it is. Okay. Good information.

He manages to get to his knees, gets the water started. Cold…as cold as he can make it. Sam sits under the spray, shivering and praying that the damn tail will react the way his cock generally does…because he’s gonna keel over dead if he has to fight this any more.

Fortunately, it seems to…it drops to dangle between his legs…only lightly twitching. He sticks his head under the water, wills the cold to ease the ache and burn of the horns where they burst out of his scalp. He can’t help but finger them, feel the way the skin opens and bone juts up. By the time he feels it’s safe to step out of the shower, he’s shivering.

“Sam?”

“Don’t, Dean…it’s…just stay out there.”

“Yeah…I was thinking…you should try to get some sleep…so I’m going to go…out. Maybe do some research.”

“Good. That’s good.” Sam’s head is on the door, his hand on the knob. Dean’s just on the other side, he can feel him. “Just…I think…god, Dean…I think he was….Lucifer.”

“The Devil made you do it, Sammy?” Dean jokes and Sam groans.

“He said it was a thank you for helping Michael fall. He said….” Sam remembers the way his kiss had burned into him…how he’d come just from that kiss. “Have to stop…more we fuck the longer I’m stuck …gotta stop.”

“Okay…I’m going…”

Sam listens to Dean’s leaving, hears the door close and he breathes a little easier. Still, he waits, just to be sure. When he finally opens the bathroom door, he’s alone and he collapses onto the bed in exhaustion…dropping into sleep nearly instantly.

His next conscious thought is that someone is touching him…touching _it_ …his cock is hard, and a hand is petting his tail…petting it…His eyes open to find the maid on the bed beside him, her hands soothing down over the tail, her eyes wide…and fuck but he’s hard and the tail curves up over her hand, pulls her close, and he’s kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

She’s maybe 45, dark hair pulled back in a tight bun, and before Sam can speak to warn her off, she’s straddling him, sinking onto his cock, her head thrown back. His tail is inside her uniform, flicking over her nipples and she moans, deep and hard. The sound is all Sam needs to come and she looks down at him with that same wild eyed lust he’d seen in Dean earlier.

“Need more baby…give me more…”

Sam’s eyes roll back as he flips them, slamming into her harder and the tail… _fucking tail_ moves down, flicking over her clit until she’s screaming and coming and he’s trying to pull away.

“God...fuck…” Sam finds his feet, stumbles away. “Fuck…” He stumbles away, the door is open and some part of him thinks that’s bad…but he’s not really controlling anything with that part of him, and before he knows how to stop it, he’s out of the room, sauntering toward the pool, tail wrapped around his hard cock

 

 

It’s almost noon and Dean thinks maybe he’s gotten his reaction to the whole situation under control, and maybe Sammy was feeling better after some sleep. His research hadn’t been real helpful…It isn’t too big a town and the local library wasn’t overly helpful. The motel room door is wide open as he pulls in. That didn’t seem like a good sign. “Sam?”

He eases into the room…then stops dead. Sam’s there, in the middle of the bed…at least that was where the bed was when he left, though now it’s little more than writhing pile of bodies. Men, women…and Sam. His eyes are closed and Dean gets the impression that several of the mouths involved were working over his cock. His tail flashes out and around, slipping from one body and into another, fucking with abandon.

“Yeah, I’m the slut.” Dean shoves the keys into his pocket and Sam’s eyes open, looking at him.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice is fucked out, fucked over…and Dean feels it in his bones.

“Yeah, Sammy I know. But one of us has to keep our head in the game.”

“Can’t get enough.” Sam’s face is red, flushed as he turns them, his hands fondling a nearby breast.

“I can see that.”

“Gotta stop…”

Dean nods, because he gets _that_. He’s just not sure how strong his own strength is gonna be against this just now…not when the sight of it has him hard enough to drill holes in the walls. “I’m gonna get rid of them, okay, Sammy?”

“Outside the door…get them outside the door.” Sam gasps.

“Yep. We can do that.” Dean bites his tongue as he moves closer, bites to remind himself what he’s trying to do. The first body he grabs is a woman…she’s naked, red-head…petite. Her hands move to him as soon as he gets her off of the bed, off of Sam. “No sweetheart, not today.” He gets her to the door and outside, shutting the door quickly.

Several trips like that and Sam is left on the bed rosy red lips around his cock…a pretty boy…maybe 18 if Sam’s lucky and there’s an older salesman Dean remembers from the office of the motel behind him, Sam rocking back and forth between them…The tail slides from the older man’s mouth to his ass, and he rocks forward into Sam all the harder.

Dean’s on the bed before he realizes it, kneeling beside Sam, his hands alternately pulling at his own clothes and petting over Sam’s sweaty, sticky flesh. “Fuck you are so goddamn hot right now.”

Dean can’t stop from dragging Sam’s face to his, from kissing him, sucking on lips that taste salty and hot and vaguely like a woman. Sam groans and the tail is around Dean now, drawing him closer…”Holy Fuck Sam.”

The pretty boy’s hand closes around Dean’s cock almost before it’s cleared his jeans and Sam’s tail is pressing into him…and he can’t think much past the _Yes_ and _more_ and then even that becomes so much useless noise drowning in the heat that floods his body. Salesman is grunting, thrusting up and in and coming. Dean pushes on him, getting him off the bed. “Door. Now.” Dean growls before his lips go back to sucking on Sam’s lips

The boy’s next, pulling off Sam’s cock as he shoots his own load all over the bed and Dean pushes him too…away,…away from Sam…his Sam…and he wants to believe he’s protecting them…that he’s saving them…but a part of him is starting to understand Sam’s jealousy. He presses Sam down to the mattress, realizing belatedly that it’s slick and sticky and soaked through with come and sweat and gods only knew what else.

He slides into Sam easily, stretched out and lax. The tail works into him almost as easily…and then it’s pushing him…and Sam’s fucking Dean’s ass with the goddamn tail, using it to fuck his own ass with Dean’s cock.

Sam’s lost, his throat and lips moving, but little more than whining and gibberish coming from him. Dean’s hand snakes out for his jacket, for the syringe hidden in the pocket. Sam never even feels it, but as Dean comes, Sam’s face eases, his body goes slack…and the tail falls like dead weight to the bed.

For the first time since it started, Sam’s cock goes limp.

Dean pulls himself free and runs a shaky hand over his head. “Thank god for sexual side affects,” he mutters. He figures he’s got a couple of hours, give or take to get them some place, and figure out how exactly to deal with this. Before Sam’s dick fell off. Dean rather likes Sam’s dick right where it is.


End file.
